The Chaos Child
by Distant-Moon
Summary: Yuna Kumori is an ordinary girl who's life has plummetted straight to the gutter. But one split second decision changes her life forever, and possibly saves it as well. OC-centered one-shot.


**A/N:** Okay, it's been a LONG time since I saw Season 2, and I only have Season 1 fresh in my mind. However, this is going to take place sometime after Season 2, but before the Digidestined are...old-ish. Instead, I bumped everyone up three years--Taichi and the original Digidestined are 17 and are entering their senior year of high school, and Davis and the new Digidestined are freshmen.

The Digimon are with them, but not quite out in the open since not everyone has a Digimon yet. However, as the years pass, more and more children will receive their partners sporadically. One of the people who receive Digimon upon Malomyotismon's demise (but wasn't in the last episode) was my OC, Yuna Kumori. You'll learn more about her in this brief prologue...I hope.

Anyway, disclaimer time...

**Disclaimer--I think it's fairly obvious given how many gaps appear in my knowledge of Digimon Season 2 that I do not own Digimon. That being said, I honestly hope you enjoy the fic. RxR.**

* * *

**Chapter 000: At This Moment**

It was a darkened room, shabbily furnished with an old bed, cheap mattress, and a set of drawers. There were no pictures on the walls to cover the chips in the paint, which was almost a good thing since Yuna hated that kind of thing anyway. She had wanted to repaint it a long time ago, but didn't have it in her anymore. So she just left it the way it was.

The blinds hung at a strange angle, not entirely blocking the light from the moon. It filtered through, barely revealing the two lumps occupying the bed. One, a boy in his early twenties, fairly well-muscled and lean. By his side and facing away from him was a much younger girl, perhaps seventeen. Her clear blue eyes looked dull and sad, and stared at a point far into space.

The boy turned over in his sleep, his arm snaking over to Yuna's soft body. She flinched and immediately squirmed as far away from his reach as she could. She listened to him mumble something about her tits as he allowed his hand to move elsewhere--the M-rated fantasies having lulled him back into a heavy slumber. Yuna grimaced in disgust and slowly rose from the bed, hastily reaching for her clothes.

_Why do I keep doing this? I don't even like him...not anymore..._

She reflected on this bitterly as she finished strapping her bra and began to pull on her jeans. Why on earth she allowed herself to stay with a loser like Shinji Ozawa was almost mind-boggling--mostly to herself. But then, it wasn't as though she had anywhere else to go. Her parents had kicked her out only three months ago.

A cool breeze penetrated the window through the cracks in the wood. Yuna shivered and quickly pulled on her shirt and looked for her jacket. As her gaze roved around the room, she caught sight of Shinji's notepad lying on top of the dresser. She looked at the tiny monthly calendar and realized that today was her birthday.

_Seventeen...I'm officially seventeen._

Yuna was more miserable than she felt in her entire life.

She knew that when the sun rose, Shinji would wake up and go God only knew where, come back with a couple of grand--and possibly wasted--expecting a good time when he came home. Meanwhile, she couldn't go to school because she had dropped out the same week she left her parents' house. It wasn't like she could make a better life for herself, and that it was only a matter of time before she got herself pregnant a second time.

Pregnant? Yes. Yuna Kumori used to be pregnant. Used to be. Her hand drifted to her flat stomach, rubbing it gingerly. She felt empty and alone.

_I just want to die..._

These thoughts creep up on all of us during our darkest hours. The times we feel trapped. The times we feel like nothing will ever change. The times we feel like giving up...forever. But Yuna just wasn't the kind of girl who could let things go on like this forever. She never let anyone dictate how her life was going to play out...and yet...

And yet somehow she had ended up doing just that. She had let Shinji ingratiate himself into her life--and into her pants. She had let herself go back to him no matter how many times she caught him with other women. She had let herself get pregnant the first time, and she had allowed herself to play housewife for the selfish bastard for weeks now. She had had enough.

_I can't take this anymore..._

She found a bottle of aspirin in the bathroom cabinet. She locked herself in.

Fumbling with the child-proof cap, Yuna poured out a large handful of the round little tablets and stared at them for a long time. She wasn't sure if it would be enough to take them one at a time or whether it had to be all at once. She decided after a hesitant moment that she wouldn't take the risk of being left alive. She poured herself a glass of water and prepared to down the pills.

At that exact moment, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

Sometime, we find ourselves stranded at a crossroads, and all it takes is a second's decision to propell us in one direction or another. Right now, Yuna was trying to figure out if she should answer the phone. After all, would it do her any good? She was going to die anyway, she had already decided. But then again...well, then again...

_I'll just check the caller ID..._

A second's decision changed everything for Yuna Kumori. That was all it took.

As her hand drifted to her coat pocket--she had put the pills back into the bottle--she noticed that light was pouring out of it. Puzzled, she reached in and fumbled around for her cell phone for about half a second before she remembered that her cell phone was still lying on the nightstand by the bed. So what was this weird little device she had wrapped her fingers around?

The moment she gripped it, she saw another light--a twin glow--emerging from the filthy bathtub. Yuna fell backwards and shielded her eyes, squinting at the shape that was quickly materializing in front of her. A dog? No, maybe a cat?

The light faded, and Yuna found herself sprawled on her back. It took her a moment to realize that her hand, now out of her pocket, was clutching something egg-shaped. It felt warm in her hands and made a faint humming noise. She held it closer to her face, examining it. It looked like some kind of miniature computer...

"Are you going to lie there all day?" asked a voice.

Yuna's head shot up. Standing there looking a little bored was a feline with coal-black fur and splotches of purple on her claw-shaped gloves, ears, and tail. Her golden irises met Yuna's startled, dinner-plate shaped blue ones. A startled cry escaped from her lips.

From the next room, Shinji turned over in his sleep, muttering darkly.

"Shhh...!" the cat hissed, holding out her hands...er, claws. "Are you trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

Yuna quickly held her hands over her mouth, trembling quietly. The strange device lay abandoned on the bathroom floor next to the bottle of aspirin. Her heart pounded as she watched the cat like a mouse waiting to be devoured. Not that she was cat-phobic or anything, but this particular cat was larger than most and seemed to speak human. She thought for one crazy moment that she had already taken the pills, and that this creature was the grim-reaper come to take her to heaven.

Ten seconds passed and Yuna realized that the cat wasn't doing anything. Slowly, she took her hands away from her face.

"Good," the cat sighed. "Now that you've calmed down a bit, let me introduce myself. My name is Blacktailmon, and you, Yuna Kumori, are a Digidestined."

Yuna felt like this was a plot for a really bad cartoon show, but stiffled her emotions immediately.

"A digi-what now? And how do you know my name...Blacktailmon, was it?"

The cat nodded. "I know everything about you. You and I are partners...obviously. I'm your Digimon."

"You're a Digimon?"

Something clicked into place. Yuna had remembered all the news broadcasts in the past few years about these strange monsters appearing all over Japan and the rest of the world. Creatures of various shapes and sizes coming in and out of computers. But all of that nonsense ended three years ago. Hadn't it? No one she knew had one of these...these...Digimon. Yes, that was what they were called. Digimon.

But apparently she had one now.

"Didn't I just say that?" the cat scoffed, not in an unfriendly manner. "Now come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starved..."

Blacktailmon moved to open the door when Yuna stopped her.

"No, wait! You can't go in there!"

The dark feline looked at her curiously. "Why not? As far as I'm concerned, we can go anywhere we want. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend the rest of your life sitting on those cold tiles. Do you?"

"No, but--"

"But, what? What's stopping you from walking out that door right now? Are your legs broken?"

"No."

"Then come on."

Yuna hesitated, looking intently at Blacktailmon. The cat was holding out a paw to her, offering to help her up. Her hand trembled as she put it in the palm of the claw. The fur was warm and soft. That feeling lingered in her heart, sparking a peculiar sensation that she hadn't felt in quite a while in her loneliness. It was friendship.

She didn't know what Blacktailmon had in mind for her or even what she had in mind for herself, but all of a sudden she didn't feel so helpless anymore. But she was frightened. And she was very, very confused.

"If you're my...Digimon...then where were you all this time. Why are you here now?"

"I don't know," the cat shrugged. "I was looking for you for a very long time, and then all of a sudden there was a bright light, and here you are. And here I am. I was really, really worried about you, Yuna."

"Worried..." Yuna muttered. "You don't know anything. How could you be worried?"

There was a long pause and Blacktailmon looked almost sad.

"I could feel that you weren't happy. It was like wearing a wet blanket all the time. I didn't know where you were or even where I was. I just felt how sad you were, how sad you are now...it was suffocating. I wanted to do something, but...I didn't know how."

Yuna was thrown by this. Also, she felt a pang of guilt that such a small creature had been privy to her innermost emotions--which were less than pleasant, by the way. The way Blacktailmon talked, she could tell that she wasn't a bad Digimon. She didn't deserve to be exposed to that...

"Why do you even care?" she blurted. "No one cares. I'm all alone...even my own parents don't want anything to do with me. They're ashamed of me...fed up. And my stupid shitty boyfriend isn't even in love with me! No one does!"

"Don't say that!" Blacktailmon said angrily. "You think that just because you've been surrounded by those jerks all your life that no one will ever care about you? How stupid can you get?! I care!"

"You don't even know me!"

"I know enough!"

"Oh, really?" Yuna said snippily, trying to blink back her tears. "That's news to me. Name one thing that you know about me--something that isn't apparent as the nose on my face."

"I know about your miscarriage."

"...!!!"

How had she...where did she figure out about...how had she _known_?!?

"You met this Shinji guy in high school. He looked so damn cute with his black trench coat and dirty-blonde ponytail tied up in the back that you were stunned when he asked you out. He was a senior, and you were going into your freshman year. People whispered about cradle-snatching, whatever that is, but you didn't let it bother you. He seemed like such a nice guy that you chose not to notice the little things about him. How he was almost always late for things. How he always smelled like liquor or pot when you kissed. How he never could remember your birthday or even your name sometimes, depending on how wasted he was..."

Yuna blinked. Were Digimon _supposed _to know about things like that?

"You were barely fifteen when you gave your virginity to him. And then you got it stuck in your head that this was the guy you were destined to be with forever just because he was he first guy you laid on your back for. Your parents were hardly ever around, they were always busy with their company that you were supposed to take over once you reached twenty-one. But you never made it that far. You were lonely; so much so that you rolled around with Shinji in the back of his dirty pick-up truck enough times for you to get pregnant."

"Stop it! I get it, okay!"

"Oh?" Blacktailmon quirked an eyebrow. "You've had enough? Because I haven't even broken the surface yet."

"Please..."

The Digimon stared into Yuna's pain-stricken eyes for a minute. Then she sighed.

"You think that I can't care about you just because I haven't been around...Yuna, I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for _not _being there all those times you needed me. But right now I can see that you need me more than you ever have in your entire life."

Her gaze drifted pointedly to the aspirin bottle.

"If you don't want me around, I understand. But don't send me away because you think I'm insincere. I won't have it."

Yuna's face screwed up into a wad of inexpressable emotions. Then, before she could really think about it properly, she grabbed Blacktailmon and hugged her to her chest. The cat was startled for a minute, her golden eyes wide and confused. Then, when she felt the girl shaking softly with suppressed sobs, her eyes began to tear up. But she would not shed any tears.

Blacktailmon hugged back. "It's okay. I found you, Yuna. And I'm not going anywhere..."

They stayed like that for a long time. Then, the Digimon nudged her gently.

"What do you want to do now?"

Yuna blinked through her tears. "I...I want...I want to leave...!"

"Then let's go."

"I..." she wiped her eyes quickly. "How can I just...go? I don't have anywhere _to _go."

"Are your legs broken, Yuna?"

"What...no. I already told you that."

Blacktailmon frowned. "Then that means you have a pair of perfectly good legs to stand on. So use them. We can figure out the where and how later, okay?"

A moment's hesitation.

"Okay...what have I got to lose, anyway?"

"Good. And don't forget your Digivice," she reminded Yuna, who immediately bent to pick it up. Then she noticed the aspirin bottle still lying on the floor. Her eyes narrowed. Before she knew it, she had taken the bottle and dumped its contents into the toilet. She flushed the pills with only the slightest twinge of remorse, knowing Shinji would probably be hung over in the morning. But then again, he could always buy more. Shinji always had more money than he needed, and spent it wastefully.

Money...money would be useful.

"Blacktailmon, huh?" said Yuna softly, looking down at the cat. "That's a mouthful."

"Tell me about it," Blacktailmon replied, looking a little tired.

"Can I call you something else instead? How about...Noir?"

The Digimon considered it. "I like it. It has a nice tone to it...alluring, mysterious...hmmm..." the feline purred, looking up at Yuna for a moment. "I take it then that you plan on sticking around since you gave me a name and everything?"

"I can't quit now, can I? Come on, let's get out of here before Shinji wakes up..."

Noir leapt nimbly onto her shoulder and managed to secure a perch there. When Yuna was satisfied that she wouldn't fall off, she stood up and went out of the bathroom. She found her socks and shoes lying on the floor and put them on as quietly as she could. Then, she spotted Shinji's pants lying in the corner. She picked them up gingerly and removed his wallet from the back pocket. Peering inside, she found several hundred dollar bills.

"He makes good money," said Noir softly.

"Drugs, I think," Yuna replied in a bitter whisper. She took all the money and pocketed it. Then she took her cell phone off the nightstand and went to the door. Her hand was on the doorknob, but she paused to look back at the sleeping boy. His snores reassured her that he wouldn't stir tonight.

She turned the handle and left her old life there on the threshold.

* * *

**A/N: **There. Now you know about what Yuna left behind. She was pregnant with Shinj's child, but then miscarried for reasons that haven't been explained...yet.

Next chapter I'm going to bring the original Digidestined and other canon characters into the story. Look forward to it.


End file.
